objectoverload_rebootandoriginalfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamey
Gamey is the host of Object Overload and its reboot. Character Bio Gamey is an electronic handheld gaming system, sharing many ties with the Gameboy Color. He is the host of Object Overload, but he has appeared twice in Inanimate Insanity II. By glitching out, Gamey's memory data was cleared, which he finds it as weird. Fans assumed that this happened between the events of Lost and Found and Rostrum Rampage, but it has been proven false. He has also given out good elimination prizes such as blueberry muffins, prizes that are useless such as cement blocks and chunks of dirt, and weird prizes such as 13-year-old super-sour lemons. Appearance Gamey appears to be an electronic handheld gaming system and appears similar to a Gameboy Color. His body is dark forest green, and his screen is pastel lime-green. He has two circular red and cyan buttons on one side, and a light gray d-pad on the other. He can press his buttons at will. In the original series, Gamey is thick, while in the reboot, he is slimmer. Design Gamey is a dark-forest green rectangular object with a pastel lime-green screen bordered with a dark-gray border. He has two circular buttons - one red and one cyan - below his screen, as well as a gray d-pad. On the back, Gamey has two E-cigarette-esquee black batteries with thunderbolts on them, normally sealed by a screwable back. Personality Gamey is normally calm and happy, but has a tiny bit of a short temper. He's also a little careless, as when he asked Team Tune if they want to see how Team Time was doing and Toothy answered no, he does it anyway. Coverage Object Overload Reboot Rostrum Rampage Gamey was first seen in the forest as he was found there by Casey. Gamey was turned off and filthy. Later, the rest of the OOR cast saw him in the forest. When Marble asks if he is alive, Casey pokes him with a stick but is slapped by Snowglobe telling her to stop. Clock then tells Picture to unscrew Gamey's back and states that the batteries are both dead. He is asked by Dusty on what he could for the object, and answers that the batteries are easily replaceable (and that he carries around spare batteries at all times), to which Picture changes the batteries for a new pair from Clock's case. After Toothy says that the idea was dumb, an electric explosion appears by the time Toothy finishes his sentence. (more coming soon) Trivia * While Gamey is glitching, his memory files were removed. * Gamey share ties with the Nintendo Gameboy Color. * He made an appearance as a guest judge in Inanimate Insanity II Episode 4 and made a cameo appearance in II2 Episode 8. * On Inanimate insanity II episode 4, he appears with his Original design, but in episode 8 of II 2, he appears with his new design from Reboot * In the reboot, some fans thought that Gamey lost his memory sometime in between Lost and Found and Rostrum Rampage. ** However, this is unlikely true because if it was, then would be unknown how the eliminated contestants got back. ***Another reason is that Rostrum Rampage is an episode in the reboot, and therefore does not connect with Lost and Found in any way. ****Supporting this, if one pauses for a split second while Gamey glitches, a red screen (see above) is shown, which implies Gamey losing his memory. Category:Characters Category:Non-Contestants Category:Males Category:Arms and Legs